1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to luggage carriers, and more particularly to collapsible luggage carriers.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, for many reasons, including the long distances travellers must walk in airports carrying their luggage, luggage carriers have undergone a developmental transformation. From originally rigidly constructed hand truck type carriers formed of bent and welded tubing, luggage carriers have evolved to small, lightweight collapsible members generally formed of stiff wire or small diameter rod. While such lightweight collapsible carriers have enjoyed increasing popularity, the majority appear to suffer from two common disadvantages. They are generally equipped with small diameter wheels making movement over rough terrain or upstairs difficult and, they are awkward to collapse and not easy to transport in the collapsed position.
It would therefore be a distinct advance in the art of collapsible luggage carriers to provide such a device having relatively large diameter wheels, good structural stability, lightweight and which is quickly and easily collapsible into a substantially flat neat package.